Forgotten Memories
by Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Regrets. Kagome is brutally beaten and Inuyasha was unable to protect her however when she wakes up she refuses to talk or have any contact with anyone. Can anyone help her or is she forever lost to her family and friends? KagIn MirSa
1. Pain For All The Wrong Reasons

Kagome walked down the steps of the shrine and headed towards the graveyard not too far away. She held a bundle of pink and white cherry blossoms in her hands along with a bunch of tissues. Today was hard for her and her friends to handle with, not so much physically as mentally. Sure they should be happy today, of all days, since they had defeated Naraku and the jewel had become one yet again, however they lost a dear friend on this day also.  
  
Kagome walked around other headstones and trees until coming to a particular headstone that read...  
  
April Sakura  
1986 – 2004  
May she forever be our Guardian Angel.  
  
Yes today was the three-year anniversary of their dear friend April. Everyone had already come to say his or her respects, all but Kagome. Inuyasha had asked her earlier that morning to some with him, Miroku and Sango but Kagome had wanted to do this on there.  
  
"Hey there April," She said quietly placing the flowers on top of her tombstone. "Three long years since you died, and we miss you dearly, sure I've come and talked to you but I haven't really had the courage to come and talk to you but that is unfair to you so here I go.  
  
"Sango is pregnant again, Inuyasha thinks its twins. Their little girl, Pandora, is the most beautiful little girl ever. She's turning two next month. She's adorable, however, Sango says if they have boys that take after Miroku's lecherous ways she'll kill him." Kagome giggled lightly.  
  
"Inuyasha built us a hut too. Well more of a castle than a hut. I told him that we only needed a small one but you know how Inuyasha is. It seems he wants at least 10 'pups' after I'm done medical school. I refuse to be his breeding machine but it may not be that bad.  
  
"I'm doing good in my medical studies also. Top of the class, Oh yeah! I may be able to graduate this year than have to wait for a couple more years. Everyone's a tad pissed off at how much time I spend in this time, but you know I would much rather be with them in their time. Well I have to go now; Inuyasha will get worried if I don't come back soon. Miss you lots." Kagome stood up slowly and walked away slowly heading back home.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Faith?" A muscular voice asked from behind her. Faith stood up from where she had been watching the raven haired girl talk to a dead friend and turned to see a blond angel standing tall and mighty.  
  
"Yes," She said bowing politely.  
  
"What did I say about watching the humans rituals to their dead ones?" He asked warning in his words.  
  
"Not to watch them, for it is against us." She said quietly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But you only tell me that when I listen to them, to that particular group of humans! You act if I'm this April Sakura!" She retorted in her defense.  
  
"You know our rules, understood! You know we are unable to find out anything about your past, or your life before becoming an Angel. What if those people heard or knew about you before coming here and you found out! You would be forbidden from this place. I can not allow that to happen." He said to her. She looked up at him slowly and nodded.  
  
"I understand Sensei." Faith said quietly.  
  
"Good, now go somewhere you won't get in trouble," he demanded. Faith nodded again and walked away from him after bowing in respect.  
  
Once out of earshot, Faith began to mock him, flaying her arms around with a large frown on her face.  
  
"Do this Faith, Don't do that! Man the nerve!" She exclaimed, however she stopped at the doors of the conference room that were opened slightly.  
  
"We'll send Faith!" One elder exclaimed.  
  
"But she has strong ties with them! It may cause a rip in fate." Another exclaimed louder.  
  
"Maybe it won't. She has completed her training to become an Angel of Fate. She understands the importance of this kind of stuff." Faith's Sensei walked into the room from a door opposite from where she stood.  
  
"Right, however they will know her past and she will find out who she once was," an elderly woman said close to the door where Faith sat. "She will be un able to come back."  
  
"She was never meant to be here in the first place," exclaimed Faith's Sensei. "She wasn't met to become Honyou, she wasn't meant to die that day, and she wasn't meant to live through all the pain she was forced through. She deserves another chance at life, to be happy, she deserves that. So all in favor on sending Faith to Earth raise your hand."  
  
"But other's will get suspicious, many want another chance at life, how can we give her a second chance and not them?" Asked the elderly woman.  
  
"We shall say she was sent to earth on exile, I will tell her that also. So this conversation is now forgotten if anyone is to ask, farewell" Faith's Sensei turned and walked out the doors. Faith slid down a wall and sat there in stunned silence. Exile to Earth was the worst form of punishment that was to be given to an Angel, but she never had done anything wrong, and it was his IDEA! Her sadness was soon replaced with anger as she stood from the place she had occupied on the floor and stormed towards her Sensei's room. He was to feel her wrath tonight, and he was to change his mind.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kagome walked into her house that seemed eerily quite at the moment. She sighed when she saw a note lying on her kitchen table.  
  
Kagome;  
  
Gone to the store with your brother and Grandfather. Inuyasha went back with Sango and Miroku saying they had to exterminate a demon. So no one will be home until late.  
  
Love lots;  
Mom  
  
Great! Oh well she was able to work on homework than. She was about to walk up the steps until she felt a cold wind blow through the house. She turned to see the door open. 'Hmmm, thought I closed that?' She thought as she walked over to the door to close it and turned back towards the stairs. She heard a chuckle from the far end of the room, causing her to turn to look for whom ever the noise had belonged to.  
  
"Who's there? " She asked quietly, walking up towards a wall. If she could just make it to the well...  
  
"Are we scared sweetheart?" Said a cold monotone voice from the corner closest to her. She was about to sprint to the door when an arm grabbed her.  
  
"Let me GO!" She yelled, however the person would not let go. Her gaze crept up the arm that held a tight grip on her wrist. She was met with a masked face except for dark brown eyes that were so cold, that she shivered at the sight of them.  
  
She gasped when the figure pulled out a knife and went to strike her however she was able to dodge it. Nevertheless when he went to strike her again she was unable to get out of the way, which followed by the knife imbedding it self in her chest. She cried out in pain.  
  
The person through her into a wall knocking the wind from her lungs. Then he grabbed her by the hair and began to smash her head into the kitchen table. She cried harder at the sight of her own blood streaming down her head.  
  
The figure pulled her face up to his and smiled. Kagome had a feeling that this was far from finished.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Faith stomped into her Sensei's room, and saw him in the corner of the room peering into a mirror of some sort.  
  
"How COULD YOU!" She bellowed  
  
"You heard than?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Hell yeah! Why do want to send me to earth huh?" She screamed at him. He motioned for her to come over with his hand.  
  
"Come and look," he said quietly. Faith obliged and went over to the mirror. She gasped at the sight before her. The raven-haired girl she saw before her. The one she had seen earlier at the graveyard. She was situated in her house, which had plaster on the ground and broken furniture that by the way she was being tossed around seemed to be the reason why the house looked so messy. Faith felt sick to her stomach when the cloaked figure pulled out a gun and let three shots ring out.  
  
"We have to help her!" Faith screamed.  
  
"That's why you are being sent to earth, to assist her and the others that are connected to her." He said quietly. "Faith your life was unfair and was taken away even more unfairly. You deserve another chance. And you will find it through her." Faith nodded as tears streamed down her face. "We shall prepare you for your departure. "  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kagome lay on the floor motionless, lying in her own pool of blood. The figure stood over her and laughed.  
  
"Pathetic human this is what you get for mating with a worthless half- breed. I was going to rape you but I thought better than that and decided to just kill you." With that the cloaked figure turned and walked out the door.  
  
Kagome lay there crying in the pain that enveloped her frail body. She cried until a blissful sleep took over her.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into her house after having to go shopping for food and other supplies. She switched on the light and screamed at the sight before her. There lying in a pool of her own blood was her beautiful daughter, Kagome. She ran over to her and picked up her dying daughter. Sobs wracked her body; she probable would of stayed there the whole night if it wasn't for her father walking in. He ushered Souta out of the room and called 911. The screams of sirens could be heard over everything outside as the ambulance arrived at the bottom of the steps of the shrine. They took Kagome out of her mother's arms and took her down the steps.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi cried harder as she saw Souta's horror stricken face.  
  
"Mama? What happen to Kagome?" He asked frightened.  
  
"Oh sweetheart," She sobbed as she embraced her son.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha hopped out of the well into Kagome's time holding a bundle of flowers. He hoped Kagome wasn't mad at him for leaving but he had been dragged back by a desperate Sango and Miroku as they said that there was a demon attacking a village nearby. Sango being in the state she was was the reason for her not going with Miroku, so therefore they came and dragged him off. He stopped when a smell crossed his nose. Kagome, and? BLOOD! He sprinted to her house, which smelt strongly of her blood. He stopped in the house to find men in uniforms walking around, the house.  
  
"Get him out of here!" One yelled as others came to shove him out the door, but he passed them with ease. He stalked up to the man that had given the order.  
  
"What did you do to KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in his face.  
  
"Oh you're with her than, follow me." The man motioned. Inuyasha thought about if he should go with the odd man. In the end Inuyasha thought it would be the best since the man seemed to know where Kagome was.  
  
The man opened a door to a car and shoved Inuyasha in. Inuyasha growled at the weird machine however he stopped when the man looked at him.  
  
"The name's Tashu. Yours is?" The man asked as he swerved down the dark road.  
  
"Inuyasha," he answered gruffly.  
  
"You're Honyou?" Tashu asked.  
  
"Have a problem with that?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No actually, my wife is a Honyou too." Tashu grumbled something and turned a sharp right. "She was attacked last week by a group of people who attack the woman who are Honyou and marry humans, or they attack a woman who is human and married a Honyou."  
  
"So you think they attacked Kagome."  
  
"From what I have seen so far, yes." The car came to a halt outside a large building and Inuyasha dashed out the door.  
  
The building smelt of sickness, death and blood, lots and lots of blood. However he could still smell Kagome's scent but barely though. He ran past people in uniforms, through hallways and other detours. Finally he came to a room that Kagome's scent was emitting from. He was about to walk through the thick metal doors when a man in a white lab jacket.  
  
"You can't go in there!" He exclaimed in a deep masculine voice.  
  
"And why the HELL NOT!" Inuyasha went to push the man aside.  
  
"Because Kagome is in surgery," A feminine voice said somberly. Inuyasha turned around to see a puffy, red-eyed Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha seemed slightly confused.  
  
"Follow me," she said quietly taking him into the waiting room. "Kagome is having an operation," she said simply, however Inuyasha still looked confused. "Allow me to explain..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was an interesting start to my new story! Keep reading and reviewing thanks! 


	2. When Crimson Turns Silver

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the small waiting room. Kagome had come out of surgery about 5 hours ago, however the doctors had said that he couldn't go in to see her, since she needed a lot of rest. Inuyasha didn't agree with this until Mrs. Higurashi told him to wait. Man that woman could be scary when mad. Inuyasha stopped his pacing when a man came up to them in a white lab coat. Mrs. Higurashi shook Souta easily to wake the sleeping boy.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" The man asked into the crowd of waiting people.  
  
"Yes?" She said quietly as she walked up to him, however Inuyasha beat her to him.  
  
"How is Kagome!? If you did anything to her I swear I will tear you to fuc- "  
  
"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she pushed him away. "Terrible sorry, he's a tad protective."  
  
"That's alright." The doctor said calmly. "As for Kagome, I fear her condition is not too good, she is getting worst than getting better. We fear because of the gash on her head she was hit on the head, which means she may have amnesia. We also fear that she won't live out the rest of the night, so you may go see her now."  
  
Utter horror took over Inuyasha as he followed the doctor to Kagome's room. The closer they got to her room, the more he could smell her blood making it harder to ignore. The Doctor stopped and opened a green door leading into a white room with many machines and a single bed on the far wall.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to the side of the bed to find Kagome wrapped up in bandages and tubes attached to her arms. She looked so frail and weak, never had Inuyasha seen her like that before. If he could he would have picked her off the bed and whisked her away from this place, however in her current condition that would be impossible. He picked up Kagome's hand gingerly and cradled it in his own.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered to her. Her eyes opened slowly and blinked a couple times before a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried. Inuyasha backed up quickly his ears lying on the back of his head.  
  
"Kagome? It's me, Inuyasha."  
  
"NO, NO, NO! Get away you won't hurt me again!" She screamed she tried to get up but passed out from exhaustion.  
  
"Kagome? I never did anything," Inuyasha whispered quietly.  
  
"I was afraid of this," said the doctor that had led them to the room. "She couldn't remember anything, so since you were the first person she saw, she immediately linked you to the attack."  
  
Faith looked up at her Sensei slowly, he held out clothing and a cloak along with a silver amulet.  
  
"Be careful, okay." He said quietly, Faith nodded and took the stuff from his extended arms. "Stay hidden do not allow anyone to see your face. I will miss you."  
  
"Thank-you Sensei."  
  
"One more thing!" He exclaimed as he held out a silver mirror. "This will keep us in contact okay?"  
  
"Yes and Thank-you again. Farewell." She said quietly as she walked out the large white and silver gates leaving the place she called home.  
  
Inuyasha was once again situated in the waiting room, however this time around he had just awakened from a quick nap. He went to scratch his ears however a hard material met his figures. He toyed around with the material until he finally shoved it back on his head. Stupid hat! Mrs. Higurashi must have put on him later at night when he had fallen asleep. He got up out of his seat slowly and walked down the hallway towards Kagome's room. He was just about to walk in when he heard voices coming from the inside. Both seemed to be female. He stood stalk still and listened to the conversation inside the room, which became quite enticing.  
  
"Nurse, do you think she'll be okay?" A worried Mrs. Higurashi paced the room, interrogating a nurse who was so unfortunate to walk in at the moment that the worried mother awoke.  
  
"I do not know ma'am," she said quietly.  
  
"But she seemed fine when she woke up earlier, sure she screamed bloody murder but she seemed okay."  
  
"I'm afraid in doing that she used a lot of energy and reopened many of her wounds, she has lost even more blood, if she leaves this hospital alive." The nurse bowed her head and headed out the door. She turned in the opposite direction than Inuyasha as he walked into the room.  
  
"She's not going to live?" He whispered quietly.  
  
"They may not think so, however we know her better don't we?" Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"I can smell death on her already."  
  
"No! You will not give up on her yet and if you do I will never forgive you Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha cowered away from the angered woman and looked out the window. He instinctively growled when he saw a figure in a long white cloak; against the fresh snow it looked silver. A silver chained amulet hung around their neck. Just when he was about to go after the figure it disappeared.  
  
Faith stood outside the door to Kagome's room. She had dashed away from the window she had been standing at earlier when Inuyasha had spotted her. Kagome, poor, poor Kagome. It was unfair something so bad could happen to such a wonderful girl. What was she to so now? She was told to heal the girl but how? Her Sensei had said that she would know when the time came but when was the right time?  
  
Faith stood stalk still as the doorknob turned. Slowly the door opened to reveal a white haired man with a brilliant red cap on his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled when he saw the cloaked figure at Kagome's door. He had decided to go to the washroom shortly after Mrs. Higurashi had left for something to eat and to take Souta and the old man back, the figure never answered him, it merely pushed past him into Kagome's room. "I SAID 'WHO ARE YOU'?" He bellowed loudly.  
  
"I am of no threat." Her tiny voice answered him.  
  
Inuyasha felt like pulling his hair out in frustration, not only was he not giving him the answers he wanted to hear but she was toying with him. He could tell that this woman had a lot of power just by the way she stood, even her tiny voice held much power in it.  
  
"That is not what I meant," his growling becoming lower and more deadly. He grabbed the shoulder of the girl and spun her around. He could feel the anger underneath the hood of her cloak although he couldn't see it.  
  
"Unhand me," she spat at him. "I will not hurt you or anyone else. However if you force me I will have no second thoughts."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to hide when he heard the venom in her voice. She shoved his hand of her shoulder and proceeded to Kagome's beside.  
  
"If you even touch her," he warned.  
  
"You'll do what?" She was becoming frustrated with him now, he could hear it in her voice and the way her bare feet hit the cold flooring. Slowly she sat down in the chair by Kagome's bedside. Gingerly she picked up Kagome's frail hand and cradled it in her own. "Do not worry Kagome, I am here to protect you now, I understand what I must do."  
  
Inuyasha hadn't realized he had stopped growling when she touched Kagome, somehow he felt he could trust her, even if he couldn't catch her scent or feel her aura, she felt somewhat familiar.  
  
The woman pulled the sleeve up on her cloak to reveal a small tanned arm; she reached into the depths of her cloak and pulled out a silver knife. Holding a glass that had been on the nearby nightstand she held her arm over top of it and cut her arm. Crimson liquid flowed down her arm landing into the glass underneath. She pushed a wet cloth that had also been on the nightstand onto her fresh wound.  
  
Inuyasha stood there amazed what she was doing. What was she doing? He was mesmerized by it however he was very confused over it. She picked up Kagome's hand again and before Inuyasha realized what she was doing she slit Kagome's hand. Holding it over the glass she watched as blood flowed into the half full glass. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the crimson liquid in the glass began to change to silver.  
  
The woman put the glass down ginger ally and tended to Kagome's wound on her hand. Holding the glass up to eyelevel the woman inspected it and got out of her chair. Once in front of Inuyasha she held it out towards him.  
  
"Once the doctors tell you that she has gotten the worst that she possible could and that she is going to die, make her drink all of this. However if you make her drink it any sooner than it will not work and she will most likely die," she said quietly pushing the silver blood into his hands.  
  
"Thank-you," Inuyasha answered that more quietly.  
  
"No problem," she bowed slightly bringing hands together in front of her chest. "Good luck."  
  
She walked out the door with the most grace that Inuyasha hadn't seen in a long time. Than it hit him, the voice, the smell of the blood and the way she walked. It was like a replica of April.  
  
"Wait! Who are you!" He exclaimed however he was too late, she never heard him or chose to ignore him.  
  
Faith chose to ignore him for she couldn't answer him. Inuyasha probable knew more about her than she knew about herself. How did she know that ritual? How come the two of them felt so familiar? She was so confused.  
  
Her bare feet walked on top of the fresh layer of snow as she walked through the few trees that surrounded the hospital. Mere humans would feel cold at the contact with the substance but Faith felt a slight comfort from it. She didn't know where she was going; she just allowed her feet to take her where they wanted. She didn't realize that she had wondered into a forest until the sweet smell of pine and cedar reached her sensitive nose.  
  
Walking onto a frozen lake slowly as not to slip she glided to the middle of the ice. Taking in her surroundings she hoped no one had seen her or was near enough to see her. She relaxed slightly when she didn't sense anyone. Dropping to her knees she pulled out the silver mirror that her Sensei had given her.  
  
"Sensei?" She asked quietly. The mirror began to swirl with gold and silver as a face began to form.  
  
"Faith?" Her Sensei asked. Smiling she took off her hood and looked into the depths of the mirror. "There you are," he teased her causing her smile to widen.  
  
"I helped her like you asked."  
  
"Good, than you remembered the ritual?"  
  
"Yes and about that how did I know that ritual?"  
  
"In time, in time. Now there is someone else who needs help," he directed holding his head up high. "Kagome's mother has been had a rough time, especially involving the issue with her daughter."  
  
"So what do I have to do? Jump off a bridge," Faith asked sarcastically.  
  
"No just talk to her," he laughed at how stubborn she could be.  
  
"I very much doubt that a human would want to pour her life out to a stranger in a white cloak."  
  
"That's why you are not going to be wearing your cloak," he laughed again.  
  
"Oh so you give me a long speech on not letting anyone see my face and now you are telling me that I have to, make up your freaking mind," she rolled her eyes and sifted a little bit.  
  
"Call her and tell her that you are a doctor from the hospital and your asking her about her daughter and her life before the crisis." He said knowingly.  
  
"Fine have your way but if I get in any shit," she was cut off when his eyes flicked with anger.  
  
"The biggest 'SHIT' you will get in is saying that word!" He bellowed. Faith merely rolled her eyes and tossed the mirror into a pile of snow.  
  
Sorry it took so long peoples but I had A LOT to do this week. I would tell you however I would most likely bore you to death with my ranting. Hopefully it won't take me this long next week and I'll get more done. 


	3. Faking it!

Mrs. Higurashi paced in the kitchen of their shrine. She knew she should be hiding how nervous or even how scared she was for her son's sake, however at the moment she didn't care. A doctor had called from the hospital no sooner than an hour ago and said not only were they worried about her daughter physically but mentally. They said she would be a total wreck when she finally was able to awake and stay awake. So their first suggestion was to send a specialist over to her home to find out everything about Kagome and her past. Was she to tell this 'specialist' about the magic well or tell this person about her daughters husband about being half demon, or even better, how 'bout telling about how her daughter was a reincarnation of another priestess who was a guardian of a magic jewel. Oh this was going to be so fun; they all probable end up in the Looney bin before the day was over.  
  
She laughed when she heard a loud moan from upstairs in her spare bedroom, when two late sleepers arouse from their beds. Inuyasha had grown close to his brother shortly after Naraku's death and Sesshomaru... well he became more caring because of a certain young human girl. Rin now 15 had found a soft spot in Sesshomaru and was able to wrap him around her tiny finger. Even though the two never had any intimate relationship Mrs. Higurashi could see in their eyes how much they truly cared for each other. It taken much of an hour to persuade her to allow the two to stay at her house, for they were both from the past and one WAS a demon, Inuyasha finally made her say yes. He had told her that Rin was worried for Kagome for the two had become very attached to each other. Sesshomaru well her was just there for the ride.  
  
Sango and Miroku were to come by also but they didn't want to intrude so they were coming later that week. Little Shippo had no clue what was going on, for no one had the guts to tell the young Kitsune. Kagome was like a mother he had lost and she had even gone far enough to adopt him as her own son. They all feared the reaction of the kit so everybody refused to tell him.  
  
A sleepy eyed Rin came down stairs in a pair of blue sweatpants and blue sweatshirt while Sesshomaru followed in his normal clothing refusing to wear anything they had offered him from this time.  
  
"Good mornin'" Rin yawned to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hello honey I take it you is hungry?" She said politely. Rin nodded enthusiastically and slid into one of the many chairs in the kitchen. Sesshomaru followed suit only he was as silent as he always was. "Good morning Sesshomaru."  
  
"Mmhmm" He nodded in her direction showing that he acknowledged her.  
  
"I have a doctor coming over today to talk about my daughters condition so if you want you can go out for the day or go to the hospital if you want. However Sesshomaru will have to change." Mrs. Higurashi explained as she rummaged through the cupboards. Ramen, Ramen and guess what?! More Ramen. She had to stop letting Inuyasha shop for food on his own.  
  
"This Sesshomaru refuses to wear your peasant clothing," he stated as he stood tall pride on his face.  
  
"But Fluffy I'm wearing this clothing you speak of, do you mean that I'm a peasant," Rin asked sweetly lower her eyes and pouting.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled when Sesshomaru was at a lost of words. That girl certainly had Sesshomaru under her thumb. Huffing Sesshomaru went upstairs grumbling. Five minutes he came back downstairs wearing something similar to what Rin was wearing. Rin wore a huge smile as he sat back beside her.  
  
"Well that's better. Anyways all I have at the moment is Ramen." Mrs. Higurashi said. Rin nodded her approval while Sesshomaru did nothing. Mrs. Higurashi knew how different the Honyou and Youkai were but she knew they both loved ramen. "Ramen it is!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi huffed again. Here she was pacing the kitchen yet again. Sesshomaru and Rin left some twenty minutes ago heading towards the hospital to check on Kagome and to see if Inuyasha was still sane. So here she was waiting for this specialist to arrive. She stopped her pacing when she heard knocking at the door. Walking to the front door her breath caught in her throat when she stared at the person who stood on the stoop of the house.  
  
The woman was wearing a white tank top and a pair of white slacks along with a pair of white high heel sandals. Her long brunette hair was pulled back into a loose braid that crawled down her back. Her beautiful hazel eyes looked at Mrs. Higurashi through long bangs.  
  
"April?" She asked in utter shock.  
  
"I'm sorry you must have me mixed up with someone else. I am Faith and I am from the hospital that your daughter resides in, may I come in?" She asked while she bowed slightly in respect.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well I need to talk about your daughter. I need to know about most of her life in order to detect any mental illnesses that she may be suffering from. If you wouldn't mind?" She sat down in the living room when Mrs. Higurashi showed her to it.  
  
"Nope, I'll just go grab a few things." A few minutes later Mrs. Higurashi appeared back with a couple photo albums and a few boxes.  
  
"Okay lets get started shall we?" Faith nodded towards the albums. Mrs. Higurashi opened the fist one and flipped through a couple pages.  
  
How long they spent going through albums of Kagome was lost to the two of them, but when Mrs. Higurashi stood up and said that was all Faith became confused.  
  
"But we only got up to age fourteen," she protested to the abrupt stop. She knew she had to find out as much about Kagome as she could and in the same time try to heal some of Mrs. Higurashi's wounds. "Did something happen to Kagome at that age? You can tell me, trust me, I'm not as normal as I appear."  
  
"Nothing happened to Kagome when she was fourteen for all I know. No she was a normal happy girl, but on her fifteenth birthday she was swept away from everything normal." Mrs. Higurashi brought her fingers up to the bridge of her nose to message it. "You see she fell down the well on our shrine grounds..."  
  
And so on went the story of Kagome's life until Mrs. Higurashi got to the point in which they killed Naraku.  
  
"...April was a wonderful girl, she may have not done everything right in her life but she protected the people she cared for with her life. She died protecting my daughter and her friends, here is a picture of all of them before the final battle." Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a bright blue album and opened it to the middle page. Faith's eyes ventured across the page when she came to a group picture causing her breath caught in her throat. "That's her." Mrs. Higurashi pointed to a girl with long brunette hair wearing a shirt that said 'Piss Off' on the front and a pair of cargo pants, along with a belt of guns and ammunition. "She died a unfair death from a horrible man and see didn't deserve it."  
  
"She looks like..."  
  
"You. Yes the resemblance is remarkable."  
  
"Would you look at the time I have to go. See you goodbye." She dashed out the door before Mrs. Higurashi could say anything.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the chair next to Kagome's bed. Now exhausted because of his brother's visit Inuyasha decided to take the chance to rest incase someone else decided to come.  
  
"Come on Kagome, you can beat this. You can't leave us now you can't leave me. I don't know what I would do if you left me." He said quietly as his hand caressed her cheek. He stood up quickly when he heard someone knock at the door of the small room. Walking over to the door slowly he sighed as he saw who was on the other side. There standing tall was a man with red blazing hair and bright green eyes. The man looked to be in his early twenties however Inuyasha knew that he was well over five hundred years.  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
"She's as good as she's going to get at the moment." Inuyasha answered quietly. "What are you doing here Shippo?"  
  
"Amy, Phoenix and Tony heard some rumors so they called Chrono and Chrono called me and here I am." He said spreading his arms out. "They'll be here in the morning."  
  
"We haven't seen each other since April's death, how are they?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down in his chair that he had occupied earlier.  
  
"Their okay I guess. Chrono travels the world while Amy, Phoenix and Tony have a small club in Canada. They have it good I guess, the most violence they experience is two drunk guys trying to toss them some punches." Shippo and Inuyasha laughed at that remark.  
  
"What about you? What have you been doin' Shippo?"  
  
"Well being Lord of the Southern lands can be a pain in the ass at times, keeps you busy that's for sure. But besides that Life keeps on moving." He laughed, "although my life hasn't been nearly as exciting with April gone." His smile turned into a frown he looked around the small room they were situated in and his face turned to panic when his eyes caught sight of a glass of silver liquid. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"The craziest thing happened to me yesterday, this lady came in and cut her arm and Kagome's hand poring their blood in that glass and told me to give it to Kagome when the doctors thought she wasn't gonna live to much longer."  
  
"What did this person look like?" He asked urgently.  
  
"I don't know. She was wearing a white cloak; I couldn't even get a whiff of her scent. Why?"  
  
"I only knew one person who could knew how to do that ritual, and only a hand full of people who actually could do it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"April." The two-stood there stock still with their mouths opened. They were pulled from their shock when Mrs. Higurashi strolled in casually.  
  
"Would not believe the kind of day that I have had," she exclaimed as she slid into an unoccupied seat.  
  
"Hi to you too. You know what, I bet it wasn't as weird as ours," Shippo laughed.  
  
"Oh hey didn't see you there. Well anyways, the hospital called last night saying they were going to send someone over to take a look at Kagome's past. Than this woman showed up and she looked exactly like April and then when I went to ask the hospital about the results of the conversation they said that they hadn't sent anyone over."  
  
"I have a weird feeling about all of this..." Inuyasha pondered.  
  
"Way too weird..." They all turned to the doorway of the small room when they heard a familiar voice. Chrono stood in the door, his long black hair pulled into a loose braid that reached to the back of his knees, wearing a leather jacket, baggy black pants and a white undershirt. Amy, Tony and Phoenix walked in after him.  
  
"I thought you weren't comin' till the morning" Inuyasha stood from his chair and shook Amy, Phoenix, and Tony's hands, however he stood and growled at Chrono. But he was surprised that instead of Chrono scowling at him or saying a rude commit his face relaxed and showed that of sympathy.  
  
"How is she," he asked quietly.  
  
"Not too good," Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Well all we can do now is wait," Chrono patted Inuyasha on the back reassuringly.  
  
Okay for those who are completely confused or is annoyed at all these people coming in and not knowing who they are I will repeat this, THIS IS A SEQUEL! The first story was called Forgotten Regrets and it is very, very important that you read that first because there is A LOT of info in that that will be repeated in this story. It may start out slow because it was my first fan fiction but it gets better in the end guaranteed. That is the note I shall leave you on today until next time. 


End file.
